NIÑEROS?
by El Tio Kakyoin
Summary: Sinopsis: Nanami por equivocación, Hace enfadar a una Musa prohibida y esta decide castigarla volviendola una tierna niña de 8 años, ¿Cómo reaccionará STARISH?, Pues ni serán Idols por semanas sino NIÑEROS.
1. chapter 1

Hola aquí 7v7 el Tio Kakyoin, con un fic interesante... y mas para los amantes del lolicon 7v7, No olvidar seguir la historia ya que no es un solo capitulo, Habrá mas de lo que creen.

 ** _Sinopsis:_** Nanami por equivocación, Hace enfadar a una Musa prohibida y esta decide castigarla volviendola una tierna niña de 8 años, ¿Cómo reaccionará STARISH?, Pues ni serán Idols por semanas sino NIÑEROS.

 ** _El Castigo de Aquélla Musa_**

Un dia cualquiera como otro en la Mansión de los Idols, Llena de alegrías e ilusiones, por una parte se podia una ver una peliroja con derivados del color, llevaba entre sus manos unas pilas de hojas, parecia algo confusa ya que no paraba de dar vueltas en el salón preocupando a sus amigos.

" _Que le pasara a mi corderita"_ Murmuro Ren por lo bajo, " _Esta un poco desorientada"_ Añadió Masato dándole vueltas a la situación, " _preguntemosle a Haru-Chan"_ Clamo Natsuki sacando de sus pensamientos a los demás.

Los siete decidieron ir hacia ella, se acercaron y le preguntaron que le pasaba ya que se veía un poco preocupada, ella no dijo nada negando tontamente lo que les preocupaba, ellos la conocían y sabia que estaba mintiendo, lo que termino diciendo la verdad " _Tengo que hacer una nueva cancion para Quartet Night, pero no... El tema es algo confuso"_ Timbro dando una pequeña sonrisa, y gano la curiosidad de Otoya " _Y de que es el tema Nanami" pregunto el Pitirojo dándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas._

 _"Mundo de fantasías"_ gacho su rostrodando una señal de confusión, Todos hicieron un silencio incómodo ya que; nadie habia sentido una presencia espectral o algo asi por el estilo, y quien era el más raro del grupo que conocía sobre el tema: Ajima Cecil, si el moreno de brownie Cabello, se emocionó tanto por el tema y sus amigos le hacían todo tipo de preguntas, pero hubo una que lo hizo pensar y mucho.

" _Podríamos ir a tu pueblo, para investigar mas Ajima"_ interrogó Ichinose Sorprendiendo a todos _, " Claro, todos son Bienvenidos "_ abrió las manos dando una señal de seguridad, todos asintieron ante la respuesta del moreno.

Consultaron a Saotome sobre la Idea de ir al pueblo natal de Cecil para la inspiración de Nanami y Seguridad de ella obvio, ya que nadie queria que ella y Cecil se quedarán solos, eso Nunca!.

Saotome solo dio el visto bueno dando una risa gritando " _BUSCAD LA FELICIDAD EN AQUEL VIAJE_ " dando una que otra vuelta, " _pero..."_ ronco bajando su hilo de voz " _Llevad a Quartet Night, ya que es su canción"_ termino cruzando los brazos, esto sera interesante... pensó Saotome tocándose la barbilla.

El tan aclamado dia llegó Se irían el carro para luego tomar un Barco para llegar aquella isla, Todos estaban nerviosos ya que se irían de tres en tres por las maletas, Se separaron en grupos como ya dicho y quedaron como su fuerte inicial el mismo pero con poco cambio ya que Nanami quedo con Camus y Cecil ganando unas miradas con odio de parte de algunos y otras con celos.

El viaje era Largo, Camus estaba sentado en la parte trasera con Cecil y la chica sentada en frente al lado del conductor, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que su destino al barco llegó, este no habia llegado en su cambio uno llego a ofrecerles el cambio de ruta, " _Aventurero el no experimente el peligro"_ hablo Ranmaru sin hacerle caso a lo que estaba sucediendo, No había caso alguno debían irse en aquel barco, Camus quería entrar a golpes por aquella decisión del Heterocorma, ya lo arreglarán cuando llegarán.

Algo raro sucedia en aquel lugar al que se dirigían estaba cubierto de Niebla sumamente espesa, logrando sacar el miedo de algunos de los presentes, Nanami solo sintio un escalofrío por su espalda, " _Llegamos..."_ susurro el Capitán con una voz desquiciada, todo bajaron de aquel barco, Cuando voltearon a ver para buscar sus maletas no estaba aquel incomodo transporte, había desaparecido totalmente, Los chicos estaban algo asustados, el Grupo de Reiji estaba serio atente a cualquier ruido, El de Ranmaru el mas serio estaba tranquilo; manteniendo la calma, el de Ai estaba con una pizca de valentía y miedo, ni hablemos de de Camus el mas asustado ya que Cecil estaba palido y Nanami abrazada al cuerpo del Mayor.

 _"Nanami..."_ susurraron los chicos al verla con tal acción logrando tener un pequeño carmín ya que era tan tierna. " _Andando, debemos de buscar una salida "_ agregó Camus señalando un camino entre la niebla.

Todo iba mal, los ruidos, los animales, los malos augurios y las maldiciones que estaban en cada esquina, " _Al parecer eran Musas caidas" trato de calcar Cecil_ ganando más terror del que sentia, Ya todo se volvía mas extraño, Las advertencias de peligro llenas de sangre y gritos desgarradores en fondo de ambiente.

" _quiero irme..."_ hizo un puchero con sus mejillas, logrando que el grupo de Ranmaru la encerrara como un circulo de seguridad, " _Calmate Nanami, estamos aqui"_ calmo Masato dándole una palmada en la cabeza, ella solo asintio dandole movimiento a esta dando una sonrisa tratando de calmarse, A ver que podia salir mal?

Llegaron a una especie de cementerio, donde los gritos estaban mas fuertes que nunca, decidieron alojarse en una esquina fuera de todas esas lápidas, Reiji se sento primero soltando un suspiro de alivio, " _Que bien se siente, relajar los pies"_ soltó otro suspiro recargando su espalda contra un pequeño árbol, logrando que Cecil diera un grito que fue callado fuertemente por lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel torcido arbol empezó a iluminar una luz azul, sacando a Reiji a punta de gritos.

 _"Quien a decidido molestarme"_ hablo una voz firme, _"REPITO O ESTÁN SORDOS"_ grito aquella voz _, "Muestrate musa de la noche"_ Dijo con seriedad Cecil cerrando los puños sorprendiendo a mas de uno, Y salio... un Joven de unos 3500 años de pelo Blanco largo y cuerpo negro con rayas Azules en todo su cuerpo, una toga que tapaba solo su parte intima, Sus ojos Amarillos y detras de su cabeza llevaba una corona de flores negras.

" _Cual es su Sacrificio por su deseo "_ hablo espantado a Cecil, " _Lo sabia... es uno de ellos"_ musito Cecil llamando la atención de los demas, " _tengo que hablar con ustedes chicos... es importante"_ hicieron un circulo enfrente de aquella persona. _"Aver dinos que pasa o te rompo ahora mismo" ordeno Camus jalando su camisa, " pues como inicio esto... Bueno les presento a Esterfo la Musa de la noche, Esterfo es aquella musa Maldita que concede cualquier deseo, a cambio de lo que el deseé, Antes el era uno de los brujos mas jóvenes con mayor talento, tan solo de 18 años, Falleció a causa de la traición de sus amigos y juro venganza ante el pueblo, lo que nadie Reconoció y termino siendo sepultado lejos de la gente del pueblo, Mi Madre siempre me decía: una vez que lo llames no hay vuelta atrás. asi que debemos de ser inteligentes ante este problema"_ termino de contar Haciendo que la Musa se echara a risas, " _bueno a ver que hay aqui"_ para que me levantaron de mi larga siesta, sus ojos se toparon con los de Nanami, "Fue _un error levantarlo de su siesta_ E _sterfo" se inclino Cecil llamandole la atención, "Nada interesante... vámonos, Que estupidez"_ hablo Camus dando media vuelta.

" _Quien dijo que los iría ir"_ hablo Esterfo entre risas " _deben de pagar sus pecados no?"_ Grito subiendo entre las nieblas, junto sus manos haciendo unas hojas azules neón, Las lanzo con furia hacia Nanami dando un golpe certero _, " solucionen mi MALDICIÓN estupidos"_ se dispidio entre risas logrando entrar nuevamente en el tronco.

¡ ** _HARUKA!_** gritaron al unisonido al verla cubierta de hojas, " _Chicos"_ fue lo ultimo que salio de su boca, Todos quedaron paralizados con lo que estaba al frente de ellos.

" _Que pasa_..." murmuró ella viendo que nadie reaccionaba, pudo ver que Ren saco su celular y tomo una foto, _" Que me paso..." agarro su mano y se la llevo hasta su cabeza, y lo pudo ver... ¡Donde estoy! ._

 _observo a Natsuki con una línea de sangre bajar por su nariz, Masato estaba todo Carmín, Syo estaba con un puchero, Otoya estaba con su sonrisa, Mientras Tokiya estaba en una fantasía, Reiji estaba sorprendido, Ranmaru a punto de un desmayó, Ai con su celular igual en mano y Camus no queria verla._

 _"Disculpen pero... quienes son ustedes "_ su voz infaltil los despertó a todos alarmando a mas de uno, _"Haru-Chan somos nosotros" señalo Natsuki_ a todos a su alrededor, " _No los conozco, Me pueden señalar el camino a la salida... por favor"_

 _Recalcó siendo detenida por mas de uno._ _E_ staba con un vestido rosado, con um moño en su cintura, su cabello corto con un gancho de mariposa, zapatos bajo con medias blancas, una lonchera amarilla y una paleta entre sus manos,.

todos estaban bobados por su encanto infantil y lo tan inocente que estaba, se quedo quieta al ver donde estaba, todo oscuro, gritos desgarradores, la pesada niebla y estar por varios hombres desconocidos, " _No me hagan daño"_ murmuró logrando salir corriendo, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, los muchachos salieron en su búsqueda.

 _"Donde se habrá metido_ " calco el peligris,

estaba detras de un árbol abrazada a el, esas caras... uno sangrando, el otro completamente rojo otros con ganas de atacarla, esos sujetos eran peligrosos!.

abrió su lonchera, metiendo su dulce, hasta que sintio unas grandes manos levantarla " _AYUDA"_ grito con todas sus fuerzas logrando dar su ubicación a los 10 chicos, " _Que paza Haru-Chan"_ le dio confianza Natsuki haciendo que ella le diera una mirada blanca y su rostro era de terror, "Soy yo Natsuki"sacando del bolsillo una figura de Pyo-Chan, le dio su clásica sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojarse, " _Es pyo-Chan"_ la niña le sonrió y le pregunto "Natsu-nii?" giro un poco su cabeza, haciendo que el se sonrojarse, " _Haru...Chan, Te acuerdas de mi... ?"_ le pregunto buscando respuesta alguna en sus ojos, este se sorprendió demasiado ya que solo se acordó de sus acciones y nombre, Cosa que se alegro pero se preocupó ya que no. recordaba a los demás solo veía las caras borrosas.

El resto de STARISH y QUARTET NIGHT habían llegado, Haruka" soltó Camus, " _Estas Bien"_ Siguió Otoya y por mas de los varones le preguntaban, se aferró al pecho de Natsuki " _Natsu-nii dan miedo"_ susurro siendo escuchada por todos, -ARHG- Mas de uno se atragantó con las palabras de la pequeña ángel, " _u porque solo te conoce a ti Natsuki"_ Le pregunto Ai ganándose la preocupación de todos, Más de uno fue a preguntarle si la conocía empezando por Tokiya " _Nanami Me reconoces?"_ solo una gota de frustacion ya que no respondía, Cecil lo jalo ya que queria comerse a la menor, pero hablo Ranmaru " _Asi que... cuantos años tienes niña"_ preguntándole tal cosa

ella respondió _" 8 años_ ", el asintió le volvió a preguntar " _Sabes como llegaste aqui" , ella nego y volvió a contestar_

 _" Estaba en la casa de la abuela, hacia unos dibujos, y de la nada quede aqui, nii-san"_ una línea roja se desprendía de la nariz de Ranmaru, logrando que este le diera un abrazo " _estas bien nii-san"_ ñe pregunto Nanami asustada recibiendo por respuesta " _déjenme aqui, este es el paraíso"_ mientras su nariz seguía con sangre.

 _"Haruka esta Maldita..."_ hablo Cecil siendo escuchado por los demás, " _MALDICIÓN" grito Syo asustando a Nanami, "Explicaremos esto como es debido"_ siguió hablando, " _Esterfo, acaba de hacer un cambio Off, que castiga a las personas haciéndolas en su mas tierna niñez, dando a decir que los niños siempre lo invocan para jugar, pero... para traer devuelta a Nanami debemos jigar con. todas nuestras cartas"_ les explico a todos y seguido hablo Ai " _debemos recordarle a Nanami quienes somos, asi puede regresar, le fue fácil reconocer a Natsuki por su sinceridad y eso haremos los demas chicos"_ calco con su voz firme, " _Osea que corderito es una dulce niña que debe recordarnos"_ hablo Ren con su típica sonrisa Idol, " _No se preocupen, lo lograremos"_ grito Otoya dando confianza a los demas, " _Regresemos" Hablo Masato._ _Valla_ La sorpresa que se llevaron, al salir del cementerio se encontraban en el puerto, Mas de uno estaba confundido, _"Como si nunca fuimos allí" Exclamo Tokiya_ , _" Eso no importa, Debemos de ir a la mansión para enseñarle esto a Saotome"_ Hablo Camus jalando su cuello, Llamaron a los carros y los vinieron a recoger, Fue difícil ya que Nanami no tenia confianza en nadie excepto Natsuki, logrando que se ganara la envidia del grupo, Se fueron como el mismo grupo, pero en el de Ai estaba Natsuki jugando con Nanami entre sus piernas, El viaje fue estresante para unos y divertido para otros.

Llegaron a la mansión, Bajaron con miles de prisas logrando llamra la atencion Tomochika, ya que vio a Natsuki correr con una niña, fueron directo para enseñarle a Saotome lo que habia sucedido allá, " _Lo veía venir"_ sólo dijo eso, " _Bueno tienen una misión, QUARTET NIGHT Y STARISH "_ grito dando pasos de baile.

 _"LOS DECLARÓ NIÑEROS" simpatizo Saotome, Tomochika quedo fría a ver lo que le paso a su amiga, "Haruka..."_ llevo sus manos a los labios, " _debemos de comparte ropa"_ hablo con estrellas en los ojos, Miro a los chicos dando una señal de aprobación, " _Ahora vamos Haruka, debemos arreglar su estadia por mientras con los varones"_ hablo Tomo.

Natsuki y los chicos se ofrecieron a enseñarle toda la mansión a la pequeña, cada uno dio su Tour empezando Otoya y Tokiya " _Nanami aqui es donde dormimos nosotros y Reiji-senpai"_ ella solo dio una sonrisa tratando de entender la situación, después seguia el cuarto de Ranmaru, " _este es el nuestro de Masato, Ren y Mío"_ señalo el interior del mismo, _"Wua una Guitarra"_ corrio al interior del cuarto agarrandola, " _Oe no toques eso"_ llamo Ranmaru entrando al cuarto, pues era tarde y ya habia empezado a tocar.

~Eres lo primero que yo pienso cuando alguien me dice: "pide un deseo"

~Eres tú quien causa que sonría como tonto cuando dices te quiero~

su voz mas dulce no podia ser, sorprendiendo a la mayoría excepto a Saotome que ya sabia de su talento, "Wao, que tierna corderita" hablo Ren, Ranmaru estaba todo rojo, esas pequeñas manitas tocando su preciada Guitarra, ~Que lindo~ se le escapo la palabra sorprendiendo a los demas, " _Ranmaru-senpai esta bien?-_ le saco de su imaginación Masato y Otoya que querían Molerlo a Golpes.

"Haru-Chan, vamos a mi cuarto" hablo Natsuki sosteniendo sus brazos, "hai...Natsu-nii" se fue con el contrario en brazo atrayendo la atención de los demás "Espera Natsuki..." gritaban y se molestaban con el peliamarillo, ya que la niña era la única que le tenia confianza, ella vio como los demás se acercaban, y llego Saotome y le pregunto:" Miss Nanami, Sabe usted que desea ser cuando grande?" interrogó gachando a su altura "Quiero hacer música, para hacer a los demas sonreír, Señor!" termino dando su máxima sonrisa, mas de uno se tapo el rostro, Ella era tan Jodidamente... tierna.

"Al parecer ha tenido tal talento desde niña" musito Masato acertando tal accion, Acto seguido vio que Tomochika se la llevo "Necesita ropa" se despidió con saltos ya que siempre quiso ver a su mejor amiga como niña, era toda una. muñeca que ella vestiria y arreglaría, _"Que emoción_ " dio un respingo con felicidad " _Haruka vamos a comprarte ropa y comer Helado"_ la sujeto como muñeca y se la llevo en el carro.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._** ** _¡Hola que tal les parecio!_** ** _Ya vendrá lo bueno mañana subo el otro, Haruka estara con Tomochika, mientras los Idols discutirán sobre lo que pasa._** ** _se va el Tio Kakyoin!_** ** _Siguiente Review:_** ** _Haruka y tomochika van de compras, Los Idols discutirán sobre lo que pasa, Mas sonrojos y pensamientos negativos atacan a Los demas miembros._** ** _Capitulo 2: Natsu-nii Te quiero, Natsuki hoy mueres!_** ** _HASTA LA PROXIMA._**


	2. 2 Bonus

Bonus por San Valentín v:

 ** _Para quien es... Haruka?_**

"Que hace Haruka?" pregunta El pelinaranja mejor conocido como Ren, _"Ella me pregunto si podía hacer chocolates_ " respondió el amante a pyo-Chan, _"No te dijo para quien era... Natsuki" interrogó Tokiya alzando un poco la vista para ver mejor._

 _"Chicos, no es bueno que espiemos, pero... quiero ver a quien se lo da"_ hablo el Moreno representado por el verde, " _Cuanto tiempo lleva"_ pregunto el Heredero de la compañia Hijirikawa "Ni idea, yo creo que tiene 1 hora" hablo su amigo de infancia.

"eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros le gusta" hablo el fanático de la acción, logrando desatar una pelea, comenzaron a discutir entre ellos como: " Haruka me lo dará ami" o " no ami", todos quedaron frios pues uno dijo "Escondanse creo que viene alguien" hablo el rojo, nadie hizo caso solo siguieron mirando detras de la puerta.

Los 4 Idols Maduros estaban cruzando los corredores para llegar a la cocina y busca agua ya que estaban sedientos por terminar una rutina de baile.

"Que estarán haciendo" pregunto Ai mirando a los 7 Jovenes mirar tras la puerta, pudieron escuchar un pequeña pelea, pero no les importó siguieron su camino para hablarles "Que pasa aqui?" interrogó Camus buscando el porque de su actitud.

"Tonterias dejenme pasar" regaño Ranmaru viendo que ninguno contestaba, "Ranmaru-senpai admirelo con sus propios ojos" miro Masato enseñando Través del vidrio.

 _~Saa let's song!~_

La pequeña estaba bailando con un kigurumi de pyo-Chan

 _~Yume wo utaou (let's shout)~_

dio una vuelta acompañada de una sonrisa

 _~Sora ni utaou (let's go)~_

siguió batiendo el chocolate, mientras cantaba moviendo su cabeza,

 _~Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou~_

Bajo para rellenar unos moldes apenas visibles

 _~Mirai no chizu wo (yes yes) kimi to egakou~_

Probaba el chocolate con su dedo pequeño, dando una señal que estaba rico.

 _~Kono revolution (we are) ikimashou (starish)~_

Su voz dulce abundante era escuchada por todos los Idols, y ella parecia no saberlo.

 _~Ai wo change the star~_

Levanto los moldes, y los metió en el congelador, dando terminada su labor, trastes limpios, cocina limpia!

 _~Check it out!!~_

se termino lavando las manos al igual que terminar de arreglar lo que ensucio.

"Kawaii..." hablo Natsuki con un sonrojo, "Tiene un kirugumi de Pyo-Chan", termino de satisfacer su mirada hacia la menor, Más de uno estaba atónito ante la niña, "Estaba cantando Maji love 1000%" Hablo Ranmaru, "Si senpai eso lo sabemos, pero el dilema es quien es el afortunado" chismeo Ren hacia su superior "Afortunado?" pregunto el mismo, "Si, a quien nanami le dara el chocolate" Hablo Syo, " _Chicos... esta claro que me lo dara a mi"_ dio un tono de realeza haciendo que callara ya que la pequeña dio una pequeña mirada hacia atras.

" _Hay alguien ahí?_ pregunto temerosa, fue a abrir la puerta reconociendo a los 11 Idols, " _pasa algo"_ interrogó hacia los varones, estos se dieron la vuelta sin decir nada, se fueron directo a la sala.

" _Sólo es cuestión de tiempo"_ hablo Masato cruzando los brazos, " _Es cierto" rectifico_ Ranmaru para irse a su habitación, vieron la niña llegar a la sala, Estaba con una lista y una bolsa _, "Masa-nii, me ayudas?"_

le estiró la bolsa vacía, rápidamente los chicos le encerraron en una ronda, _"Fíjate todos sus movimientos y averigua quién es el dueño_ " ordeno Tokiya como todo un jefe.

Mientras los chicos buscaban pistas en la cocina, Haruka y Masato estaban en una tienda de regalos, Esta le dio la lista haciendo que este buscará las especias, algo estaba raro no parecia ser su letra, era mas conocida por alguna qie haiga visto, bueno eso no importa.

la lista cada vez se hacia mas rara, desde Tomates hasta cuchillos, ¡Como iba a llevar eso! suerte qie le habia preguntado, sino dios sabe que hubiera pasado.

Terminaron de hacer las compras e iban a pagar, Haruka le dio un sobre con el dinero, estaba exacto al precio que debian pagar, 'Que extraño' pensó llevando su mano a su cabeza.

Llevaba 6 cartuchos en sus manos, tres en ambos lados para ser exacto, Aun no entendia como iba a cargar el peso ella sola, algo extraño estaba pasando.

" _Vamos por helado"_ sugirió el peliazul haciendo la rosada sonreir, todo dar un pequeño descanso.

Mientras tanto los chicos tenían un plan, Ren estaría en la puerta para entretener por si Masato y Haruka llegaban, Syo vigilaba el pasillo derecho por si Tomochika, Hyuuga o Ringo aparecía al igual que Cecil al lado izquierdo, Ranmaru estaba detras de la pequeña vigilando desde las sombras con Ai, Camus decidio no participar ya que era muy personal el caso pero la curiosidad le mato y termino participando en aquel plan, Reiji y Camus hablaban con Saotome para evitar que este Saliera del cuarto.

Otoya estaba en la puerta de la cocina, dando miles de señas a los chicos, Tokiya y Natsuki realizaban hábiles movimientos dejando todo en su lugar, Pudieron ver una pequeña hoja que decia : Chocolate Blanco, llenando las esperanzas de Tokiya, grito con todas sus fuerzas " _ES PARA MI!"_ su grito victorioso alarmo a los demas rompiendo filas.

Fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Todos entraron decepcionados, mirando aquella hoja, Tokiya dio una sonrisa, la felicidad dura poco como la Tomochika que habia entrado al cuarto " _SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN AQUÍ!" gruño, "Ya veran de soy capaz"_ dio una sádica sonrisa espantado a los varones, Desde la oficina Camus y Reiji pudieron escuchar unos gritos llenos de dolor.

"Llegamos" vino Haruka agarrada de manos con Masato, no habia nadie en la sala, Masato parecia llegar a la conclusión de lo que habia pasado, " _Ayuda"_ parecio reconocer la voz de Otoya que venia desde la cocina, uso lo ultimo de su fuerza agarrando a la pequeña poniéndola con todo y cartuchos en su espalda.

Corrió hacia la cocina, viendo una escena de terror, Los Idols estaban amarrados con cables y cintas en sus bocas, mientras Tomochika estaba con la batidora amenazandolos, " _Por que espiaban las Cosas de Haruka"_ les gritos mientras encendia la batidora, " _No nos mates porfavor!"_ chillo Otoya moviéndose entre las cuerdas, _"Haruka Dime y lo jalo"_ acerco mas el artefacto de cocina hacia ellos.

" _Tomo chan vinimos con las compras"_ dio una sonrisa ya que estaba encima del Varón, cosa que confundió a muchos y aclaro las dudas del azul " _Asi que hiciste que saliera con Nanami para atraparlos con las manos en la masa"_ sonrio, ya qie habia acertado, " _pero por que yo?"_ le pregunto dejando las bolsas en la mesa, _"Masa-nii es un genio, eso dijo Tomo-chan"_ alegro la menor.

 _"Masato salvanos!"_ dio un pequeño grito fue callado por la mirada Furiosa de Tomochika, " _Venga que los suelto"_ estiró soltando la batidora, cosa que alivió a los chicos como iban a morir un 13 de febrero! y de esa manera!, El azul pidió una explicación sobre lo que habia pasado

a. Tomochika y esta le explico sin rodeos _" Sabia que ustedes estaban detrás de mi Haruka en este 14, entonces que hize un plan, te mandaría a ti y a mi pequeña Haruka de compras, Mientras trataba de hacer que los chicos no usmearan las Cosas de Haruka, y... las compras son para mi. "_ , digno de ti, pensó el azul.

Todos aprendieron la lección asi que; Se fueron a dormir, Todos cansados y Confusos se fueron a dormir, Mas de uno pensó sobre el dia siguiente; " _Por que Nanami le gusta Tokiya" "Como reaccionare ante ella" "Esa niña me tiene mal" " my Lady es solo mía" "Nanami-San me que nos has echo"_ no dormían sus dudas los despojaron del mundo de Morfeo, Haciendo salir de una vez de su cuarto.

De la nada, se dieron cuenta que no habían dormido nada ya que; mas de uno pudo ver a la pequeña en la cocina sirviendo un vaso de leche, Otoya se acercó: _" Haruka no puedes dormir?"_ pregunto pensaba que no era el único, Mas seguido paso Tokiya por un vaso, _"Qu...Que pasa..."_ su sonrojo apareció ya que la niña estaba mirándolo con firmeza, fue por el gusto mas gente venia por ejemplo, el amante a Pyo-Chan arrastrando al Fanático de la Acción, seguido por El pianista que venia con cara de pocos amigos y el Saxo que estaba apoyado a su espalda, El principe de Agnopolis venia con su bufanda, Todos se miraron mutuamente devolviendo una que otra sonrisa Incómoda, Nadie hablo solo fueron por vasos y leche para su contenido, Cada uno a su manera terminando en sentarse a tomar el vaso en los sillones, Su incomodidad fue quebrada ya que el peli-plata entro con el galón en boca al la sala.

" _Tch... Demonios"_ se tapo de inmediato estaba en boxers negros solamente, Mas de uno le tapo la cara a la menor dando su peor mirada al senpai, esto hizo que volviera con una camisa blanca y un short negro, Pero no le importo llevar el galón de leche entre Manos, _"esto es un ritual satánico o qué?"_ pregunto llevándose una trajado de leche a sus boca, " _solo es que no podemos dormir Ranmaru-senpai"_ dijo el Ichinose mirando su vaso, " _y porque?, Alguna canción o pasos?"_ interrogó haciendo que ellos no respondieran, " _Mmm, entonces es por el 14"_ habia acertado por la reacción de los varones, le sorprendió mas al ver la chica mirando el piso, pudo notar sus mejillas rosadas.

 _"Bueno yo me voy... Duerman, son las 4:00 AM, con un demonio"_ dijo retirándose de aquella habitación, _"Ne My lady, Porque estas aqui?_ " pregunto el Saxo hacia la Rosada haciendo que comenzara a tartamudear _"Yo... esto... 14... Chocolate... Ustedes"_ no termino de decir ya que estaba muy avergonzada logrando atraer mas la CURIOSIDAD de los Idols, " _Asi que Haru-Chan tienes a alguien especial"_ hablo alegre Natsuki, solo recibió como respuesta un audible "si" por parte de la contraria, " _Y quien sera" se_ pregunto mas de uno.

La pequeña estaba cansada ese vaso con leche le estaba haciendo efecto, No pudo aguantar más y se durmió, capto la atención de los chicos _, "Ara... Ara Nanami-San se durmio_ " Musito Tokiya, para cuando voltiase vio igual a sus otros compañeros, Mejor era acompañarlos.

 ** _6:50 AM_**

Despertó la Niña viendo al alrededor de su ambiente, Los chicos estaban durmiendo, Pudo observar que estaba sentada entre las piernas del Rojo, Su rostro mas Carmín no podia estar, bajo de aquellas piernas y se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha, se alistó, Busco un vestido rosa con blanco y un moño mariposa en su espalda, Salio de su Habitación;

 ** _7:15 AM_**

Paso por la sala aún los chicos dormían, Busco su delantal azul, Y a cocinar!, Iba a hacer sus favortios Panqueques con tocino, Todo iba perfecto, Cada plato, cada tocino, limpiaba lo que ensuciaba, recogía la basura, todo iba bien.

Ya habia hecho el desayuno, ahora debía servirlos, 3 panqueques por cada plato con su respectivo color, sirvió los jugos y los puso en la mesa, llevo los platos a está, y ahora lo IMPORTANTE el chocolate, junto todas sus fuerzas ignorando su vergüenza, Coloco en un abanico un plato del desayuno logrando propagar el olor.

" _Que bien huele..."_ Murmuró Syo haciéndolo despertarse, miro a su alrededor vio a sus compañeros dormidos, pudo ver que más de uno se levantaba por el extraño olor, " _Yare yare... que paso"_ pregunto confundido Ren, " _Donde estoy"_ Hablo Otoya agarrando su cabeza, " _Que sueño más pesado_ " bostezo Cecil, _"por que estamos juntos... en el sillon?"_ hablo Masato cruzando los brazos, _"Acuérdense que ayer nos encontramos a Haruka y decidimos acompañarla a tomar leche"_ respondió Tokiya sacando de conclusiones a los demas _, "Oigan y Haru-Chan"_ hablo Natsuki sacando a los demas _"Que rico Huele"_ hablo por segunda vez, todos persiguieron el impnotizante olor hasta llegar al comedor, La mesa con los dezsayunos ya servidos y... unas bolsas de CHOCOLATE!!! Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la mesa, cada uno se paro a su color base que tenian los chocolates.

" _Para quien es Haruka? "_ interrogó la voz algo conocida por los chicos, cosa que los alarmó , " _Osea que a My lady le gusta Ranmaru-senpai"_ hablo en seco Ren, cosa que deprimio a muchos, " _Es... Chocolate Obligtorio Ran-Ran-nii"_ dijo la niña con su sonrisa, vieron a la pequeña llegar al comedor esta se sento diciendo " _FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN"_ acto seguido dio una mordida al panque.

" _Haru-Chan lo hiciste todo?"_ interrogó Natsuki mirándola feliz con el desayuno, " _Ha...Hai Natsu-nii"_ tartamudeo logrando sacar un sonrojo en los varones.

" _Debe de ser mi esposa"_ pensó Ren mirándola fijamente, los varones les dieron las gracias, acto algunos se inclinaron besando su mano, ella estaba a punto de explotar.

probaron su chocolate cada uno con su sabor favorito eso ya la hoja que habían encontrado, No solo ellos tuvieron Chocolates hasta Saotome los obtuvo diciendo que saben a su sabor favorito: El exito, Camus recibió uno con sabor a té de Hierba buena, Ai con chocolate amargo y Reiji con chocolate Puro, Hasta Ringo y Hyuuga recibieron y comi no de su auerida amiga Tomochika esta recibió de más.

Los chicos decidieron devolverle el favor a su manera, haciendo que el San Valentín fuera mas tierno de lo que empezó.

 ** _BONUS FIN_**

LO SE MUY CORTO PERO ERA UN BONUS.


	3. Capitulo 3: El SILENCIO

¡Hola mis seguidores!, aqui presente pero muy tarde el Tio Kakyoin!, seguimos con esta sensual lectura, ya como dicho pueden ver falta de ortografía o palabras mal escrita, es mi teclado esta medio loco, debo de cambiarlo.

 **Sinopsis** : Nanami por equivocación, Hace enfadar a una Musa prohibida y esta decide castigarla volviendola una tierna niña de 8 años, ¿Cómo reaccionará STARISH?, Pues ni serán Idols por semanas sino NIÑEROS.

 **Review** : Haruka y tomochika van de compras, Los Idols discutirán sobre lo que pasa, Mas sonrojos y pensamientos negativos atacan a Los demas miembros.

¡Empezamos!

 ** _Natsu-nii Te quiero, ¡Natsuki hoy mueres!_**

 _"Al parecer ha tenido tal talento desde niña_ " musito Masato acertando tal accion, Acto seguido vio que Tomochika se la llevo "Necesita ropa" se despidió con saltos ya que siempre quiso ver a su mejor amiga como niña, era toda una muñeca que ella vestiria y arreglaría, "Que emoción" dio un respingo con felicidad "Haruka vamos a comprarte ropa y comer Helado" la sujeto como muñeca y se la llevo en el carro.

" Nee~ Tomo-Chan " hablo la rosada mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, "Ara... pasa algo Haruka-Chan, te veo... nerviosa" la pequeña se sorprendio, como ella sabia eso, acaso era Maga? bueno eso no importa, el camino siguió y surgio la pregunta que tenia hace poco tiempo " Tomo-Chan... algúna vez has sentido que tu corazón quiere explotar? " interrogó con una inocente mirada acorralando con tal pregunta, " Creo que si... Haruka-Chan, quizás cuando veo cosas... " respondió torturando sus palabras, " Una persona cuenta como cosa? " clamó bajando su mirada como si ocultara algo, " Haruka-Chan no me dijas que tu... "

En el salón más de uno parecia una fiera, todos echandole buena o mala vista al otro, nadie hablaba todos se miraban mutuamente devolviendo mas que una sonrisa falsa o ademanes, " _Que les pasa, se ven tontos mirándose uno al otro_ " hablo Ranmaru sacandolos de la incomodidad, " _Nee Ran-Ran no seas asi, no eres el unico preocupado_ ", * ...PREOCUPADO...* simple palabra que los termino de atormentar a los Ídolos, " _como salvaremos a Haruka, no podrá ser por siempre una niña "_ Hablo Otoya agarrando su cabeza buscando olvidar la preocupación de todos, " _Tienes toda la Razón, pero debemos hablar esto con Cecil"_ Tokiya termino convenciendo a mas de uno, " _Ni lo Sueñen, es muy peligroso, Chicos entiendan"_ preocupado Cecil tratando de convencer a los demas, " _Debemos buscar otra solución, no lo creen?"_

 _"Ya llegamos señorita" hablo el chofer_ dando por terminar el viaje, entraron al Centro Comercial, buscaron una tienda que resaltaba mas que las demás, " _Bueno, supongo que para una o dos semanas"_ suspiro recargando su espalda contra la baranda de ropa, Vestidos, zapatos, pantalones, pijamas, vestido de baño, accesorios de cabello, todo lo necesario para vivir, El pobre Chofer tuvo que cargar las Compras, " _Hiromasa lleva las compras al carro, Voy con Haruka-Chan por helado"_ apuro dejando al pobre hombre con los cartuchos, seguían el camino hacia la heladería más cercana.

" _Oye... Haruka-Chan que es lo que me tratabas de decir en el carro?"_ interrogó la vino hacia la menor mirándola.. que estaba a punto de estallar, "Tomo...Chan" su mirada tenia un toque de tristesa, la mayor prefirió no seguir con el tema, observo su teléfono y tenia una llamada, ahora solo era cosa de terminar de comer su helado, "Hiromasa, crees que puedas llevar a Haruka A la casa?, debo tratar una llamada de la oficina." estaba preocupada ya que pudo ver su teléfono el correspondiente de la misma, "Dija señor Shining? " hablo con su tipica voz, "Es Miss Nanami " Hablo con su tono serio

causando preocupación en la vino.

Los muchachos se encontraban en la oficina de Shining, preocupados, alarmados, Serios etc..., nadie quiso hacer un ruido ni otra cosa, " _Buscan como salvar a Miss Nanami? no me equivocó no?,"_ los miro juntando sus manos, sólo algunos asintieron para escuchar la respuesta pero esta fue interrumpida por la misma pequeña que habia entrado, " _Con... permiso"_ fue lo poco que se escuchó de la niña, todos quedaron densos a excepción de Natsuki, "Natsu-nii".

hablo como el aire siendo escuchada por todos, pidiendo a petición que si la podia acompañar, nadie hablo solo vieron a su compañero salir con su compositora de música, el silencio incómodo volvió dejando a los chicos con la duda de Shining.

"Natsu-nii..." miro hacia el piso jugando con sus mechones, el mayor solo la observo con su tipica sonrisa, " _pasa algo Haru-Chan?"_ pregunto sosteniendo la mano la mano de la menor, cosa que la sacudio y salio corriendo, " _Haru...Chan?"_ no entendía lo que acaba de pasar solo veia su silueta desaparecer por los pasillos, se levanto del suelo confuso y se dirigió a la ofina para ir con sus compañeros.

" _Muchachos esta noche hablaremos con Esterfo y lo obligarán a traer a Miss Nanami devuelta"_ hablo serio ganando mas de un grito de sorpresa por parte de STARISH, " _Y como lo haremos?"_ pregunto Tokiya alzando la mano, seguido por Cecil " _Yo se... como"_ dijo tímido mientras entraba Natsuki con su amplia sonrisa, le explicaron lo que habia pasado, " _A las 21:00pm los QUIERO a todos en el patio, ahora lean esta hoja hecha por Cecil-kun y busquen, tienen trabajo, nos vemos ahora"_ Mas de uno se quejo, no tenian otra opción, cada uno salio de la molesta ofina, y se dirigieron hacia el patio para leer la nota, "Cecil-kun Explicanos esto" hablo Masato mirando la hoja, " _Son puros jeroglíficos"_ clamó confuso Syo al ver que le pasaron la famosa hoja, " _Parece ser una especie de idioma Natal"_ calco Ren mientras le pasaba la Hoja a Otoya, " _No se que decir sobre esto"_ sonrió al parecer era el que menos entendía.

" _Bueno tendré que hablar yo chicos"_ se sento en la yerba, todos lo acompañaron al suelo, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron para que comenzará wl moreno, _"Bueno aqui empezamos la historia..."_

 **ESTERFO LA MUSA MALDITA...**

 _Un robusto moreno nacio en un hogar humilde, padre y madre de sumo cuidado, su belleza era la peor de todas, a medida que crecia su cabello igual lo hacia, su piel morena era común, su infancia fue de lo peor insulto tras insulto, golpe tras golpe, sus padres le tenian un gran amor, su primaria fue horrorosa, todos los dias un golpe o insulto distinto, sus problemas aumentaron y no habia salida hasta que sus objetivos en el estudio lleno su mente, dia tras dia algo nuevo aprendía, sus padres estaban orgullosos, sus maestros lo adoraban y respetaban, gano envidia de mas de una persona._

 _Esterfo decidio estudiar la rama mas difícil del colegio la; brujeria, era muy poco escogida por estudiantes ya que la mayoría siempre morian, el fue muy valiente a la plena edad de 13 años era muy respetado, todo iba bien y correcto, decidio hacerce tiempo saliendo de su cueva de estudio, explorar y buscar amistades era su nueva prioridad, en la calle era temido y aveces respetado, solo la nobleza lo llamaba era un secreto hasta para su pueblo,_ _Buscaba en las bibliotecas del pueblo para encontrarlas._

 _algunos dicen que estaba leyendo unas hojas y le llego una pequeña como de ocho años, estaba perdida, Esterfo decidio cuidarla por mientras hasta que llegara algún adulto, los minutos pasaron al igual que las horas, no era sorprenderte para Esterfo leer libros hasta que todo un dia pasase, lo impactante fue ver a su cuidada leer los libros perfectamente, sin faltas ni problemas, como todo un adolescente le pregunto sobre su acción, esta solo le daba sonrisas o frases pensativas como si fuera una Diosa._

 _Se encariño con ella a primera vista, la invitaba a su cueva, practicaban y discutían sobre los proyectos que hacia, una tarde recibió una llamada de La reina, Decidio llevarse a la menor con el, era toda una cerebrito, el tenia varias preguntas sobre ella, porque su piel era tan nivea?, porque sus cabellos eran como la dulce Granada?, sus ojos porque eran tan calidos?, porque era tan perfecta?, Y... porque no se sabia su... nombre?, esas preguntas siempre Habian matado a Esterfo, solo se sabe que la niña tenia como nombre... Haluxa, Sorpresa que le dio la menor al correr a los brazos de la reina gritando Madre, cosa que la reina agradeció por el cuidado que el le brindó, acto seguido Se le dio una hoja, Que recitaba unas palabras._

 _~ **Aquella Noche que me protege, Aquella Noche que me besa, Aquella silueta que amo, Si tan solo me pudiera acercar, pudiera besar su rostro~**_

 ** _~Tienes mi bendición Sagrado caballero de la verdad, a ti me entrego, a ti me entrego, solo a ti...~_**

 ** _~La agonía me mata, cada susurró es una nueva experiencia, oh mi caballero aqui te espero, oh mi caballero a súplicas te espero~_**

 ** _~Tu... mi dulce Caballero espero un beso, nunca olvides el valor pues te recitó con amor~_**

 ** _~Ahora te invoco mi dulce Caballero~_**

 _solo se habia leído esas palabras para que su pecho se oprimiera, habia sentido miles de espinas atravesar su débil corazón, Fue rescatado por su majestad y escoltas, se habia desmayado, las horas pasaron y se habia levantado de su trance logrando ver la cara de la menor, estaba llorando, el busco respuesta y solo respondió que fue por su bienestar, cosa que lo alegró, sintió su cuerpo doler otra vez, y alli fue donde nacio su nombre, **ESTERFO LA MUSA DE LA BENDICIÓN**._

vio su cuerpo brillar, miles de marcas blancas aparecían en su cuerpo, acompañadas por líneas verdes, su cabello le llegaba a hombros, con un color como el sol, una corona de tulipanes rosados que adornaban su cabeza, una toga crema con mas de un collar, sus ojos colorados azules como un bello mar, asi era el, se habia convertido en una Musa.

 _Al pasar el tiempo mas de un milagro habia sido en el Reino, la amistad habia crecido entre Esterfo y Haluxa, Haluxa como futura Reina de Agnapolis y Esferfo como su caballero e Hechicero del pueblo, nadie sospechaba que era la bendición del pueblo, practica tras practica, la felicidad llegaba mas al pueblo, Todo estaba bien pero... entre la fama nace la envidia._

 _Su poder solo salia cuando la Niña cantaba lo que habia escrito, ella cantaba y bailaba, el pueblo temblaba y. eso significaba buen augurio, la gente celebraba, solo debian dormir y dejar buenos recados._

 _La noche de Coronación habia llegado, Haluxa tenia 15 Años y Esterfo 18 todo era FELICIDAD, la coronación era a las 12:00 pm._

 _Y... la tragedia paso... Estaban en pleno jardín del pueblo, se podia decir que estaba al norte de este, Haluxa estaba esperando que Esterfo trajera unos implementos, pero el llego tarde, El fue a buscar madera, y ella se quedó sola en el lago, Una famosa banda merodeaba por el bosque, esta... tristemente mato a Haluxa, dándole mas de una puñalada en el pecho, recitaba la promesa de su caballero, cosa que no termino de decir, los Sicarios solo reían mientras veían como ella trataba de moverse, el pueblo tembló como nunca, activando mas de un volcán, desastres naturales, plantas y cosechas marchitas, los animales aullaban como nunca, el clima se habia alterado, siendo una especie de Eclipse medial, mitad luna y mitad sol, la tormenta,tinieblas y rayos acompañaban esa noche, solo un grito se escuchó en el pueblo, y era el de EL... Esterfo, se habia vuelto todo lo opuesto, su bendita piel estaba MALDITA, su armónico cabello era lo unico vivo, sus ojos y manchas del cuerpo estaban en su brillo total, y su dulce corona estaba llena de espinas, su poder se habia descontrolado, nadie sabe que le paso a esa banda, solo un campesino._

 _"Solo pude ver sangre y cuerpos explotar, disfrutaba alimentarse con sus viseras, gritaba como un maníaco, los gritos de piedad eran increíbles, no solo le pedian ayuda a dios, eran cinco personas, la primera exploto, la segunda le atravesó su mano en el pecho sus afiladas uñas lo mataron de un solo inpacto, la tercera era la que tenia un arma, esta fue la peor comenzó a quitarle la piel, corto sus extremidades, degustaba de sus manos y pies mientras el vivía, el cuarto tenia las prendas de aquella chica, solo le miro para que se muriera y el quinto lo disfruto como nunca este le dispara y aquella bestia solo cambiaba de forma, un i_ nmenso Hombre apareció, casi me desmayo y escuche la voz de la princesa, Habia dicho TIFÓN, pues Tifon era un colosal y espeluznante monstruo cuya estatura era tal que podía alcanzar las estrellas. Poseía alas, cabezas de dragón como dedos y un gran número de _serpientes como piernas.vi que el pueblo se sacudio, no podia retener tal poder, pude observar como expulsaba magma por su boca y sus ojos eran llamas puras que ardian como el infierno, aquella bestia bajo del cielo al ver la princesa moverse, volvió a su forma principal, la colocó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como nunca, la lluvia estaba presente, estaba asustado pero tenia que hacerlo, me acerqué a darle consuelo a el, solo pude ver el puro corazón de aquella cosa, pues era una persona, los deje un tiempo a solas, me sente a meditar en el árbol escuchando la conversación, mas que una promesa escuché, lagrimas y mas lágrimas, pude mirar el chico botar sangre de su boca, besando a la Princesa un amargo beso, "Volveré, tu solo esperame" hablo la princesa, su cuerpo estaba brillando convirtiéndose en miles de luces que se habia expandido por todo el pueblo, el pobre chico trataba de atrapar aquellas luces y consiguió llevarse una, esa la encerró en su pecho, el me miró y se lanzo a mis brazos, tenia el alma de un niño, al parecer uno de los delincuentes escapó, contando todo lo opuesto a lo que habia pasado, culpando a Esterfo por Matar a la princesa, dando a descubierto que el era la Bendición, poco a poco su alma se lleno de odio, al igual que su piel, me hize amigo de el ayudándole a escapar de la gente, relatos y mentiras se hicieron presente en el pueblo, el tiempo paso y yo cuide de esterfo hasta mi muerte evitada, el me hizo inmortal"._

 _"Cuenta la leyenda que Esterfo y Auroleo se interraron vivos"._

Cecil habia terminado de narrar, unos estaban llorando, otros preocupados y unos impresionados, " _Cecil-kun como conoces la verdadera historia"_ pregunto Tokiya espantado, " _Solo la realeza lo sabe, ya que la hermana de Haluxa es mi 19ava abuela y Auroleo era su novio"_ dijo sin mas pretextos, " _Y que pasa con el resto de la canción?"_ hablo Masato curioso, " _Nadie lo sabe solo Esterfo"_ ,

dijo agachado su rostro, " _Y AHORA TIENEN LASTIMA POR MI"_ grito el innombrable sacando a los demas de sus casillas, mas de uno le tenia respeto al conocer su historia, nadie hablo, hasta que La pequeña llego al jardín entre saltos cantando.

 ** _~Ahora te invoco mi dulce Caballero, buscare por mar y tierra por tu amor, las luces de esta noche son como tu... hermosas, donde estaras... donde estaras... no te alejes de mi~_**

la niña dio vueltas con su vestido como si estuviera en una baile, su voz delgada y esas ganas de alegría, Esterfo se estremeció, " _Haluxa... eres... tu"_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corriendo a abrazar a la menor, la alzó y se la llevo hacia los aires, cantando aquella canción.

Su pecho empezó a iluminar y sacar una pequeña esfera de colores, logrando insertarse en Haruka, y seguian cantando.

nadie reaccionó ante la rápida acción de la musa, veían el cielo en su maximo punto como si nunca estuviese asi,mas de uno vio a Esterfo cambiar de color, hasta que fue interrumpido por QUARTET NIGHT, la Musa bajo a la niña, " _De donde la aprendiste"_ le pregunto tomando el mechón de la fresa, era idéntica a ella todo, esa era su Haluxa, solo suya.

" _Sueltala"_ Hablo Ranmaru, la agarró del brazo haciéndola que chillara por el dolor, cosa que saco de las casillas a Esterfo, su cuerpo volvio a su habitual color; Negro, Los muchachos fueron por Ranmaru para alejarlo.

Del impacto que dio Ranmaru empujó a Natsuki al suelo, sus lentes se habian quebrado, Syo por instinto salio corriendo, siendo acompañado por Otoya que salieron como nunca, Camus se quito su camisa, amarró su cabello, " _Esto se va a poner feo"_ hablo Ai, Ranmaru no se quedo atrás, este se coloco en posición de pelea, arrancó las mangas de su camisa, vieron el moreno temblar, el clima cambió otra vez, La tormenta callo como Satsuki, este no podia estar como nunca, llevo sus manos a su ropa sacudiendo la tierra, su mirada estaba cargada en fuerza. " _Sabes por cuento he esperado por esto..."_ hablo riendo entre dientes, Esterfo estaba siendo distraido por Ranmaru que trataba de golpearlo pero sin éxito, Camus enfocado en sus puntos y movimiento hasta que Satsuki de un solo golpe tumbo a Esterfo siendo distraido, agarro a Haruka entre brazos y se la llevo lejos dejando a la Musa con Ramaru y Camus, _"Devuelveme a mi Haluxa"_ grito, con su voz desmayó a Ren y Masato, "Natsu-nii Te quiero" dijo la menor mientras se dormía en el pecho de este, _"Es Satsuki"_ agarró un mechón de su pelo, la llevo a su habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos.

" _Hoy te mueres bastardo"_ gritaba mientras desaparecia en el suelo, Camus y Ranmaru lo sujetaban mientras Cecil recitaba unas palabras

 ** _~Incluso si el cielo se cae_**

 ** _Incluso si se lo están llevando todo ,No hay cosa por la que no pasaría, Incluso si tengo que morir por ti~_**

 ** _~Tu... Mi caballero~_**

 _"Maldito_ _no digas sus palabras,¡¡¡TODOS MORIRAN Y HALUXA SE IRA CONMIGO, TODOS!!!"_ gritaba sin cordura, y esas palabras se las llevaron el viento.

" _Valla que desperdició de dia"_ dijo secamente Camus levantadose del suelo, acompañado por Ranmaru que estaba aterrado por lo aue pasaba, El resto de STARISH no asimilaba nada, Tokiya trataba de despertar a Ren y Masato que estaban rendidos en el piso.

La menor dormía en el pecho del Geminiano, mientras este tarareaba mas de una canción, sintio su pecho humedo y miro a este, Haruka estaba Llorando, no decidió despertarla ya que murmuraba algunas cosas, " _Es...ter...fo" murmuró mientras mas se aferraba al pecho, Satsuki se sorprendió demasiado, estaba en la cama de ella, mientras que la menor_

estaba en el mundo de Morfeo, dormia en su amplio pecho, que tentador era...

Movio un poco su cuerpo para bajarla de su pecho, y acostarla a su lado, esta no quería despegarse del contrario, llevo sus manos a su cabeza ocultando su rubor, pudo nuevamente escuchar a la menor, " _Sat...suki"_ mientras se retorcia en su pecho, cosa que no ayudaba a su estado mental, ¡Dios era una niña!, ¡¡el era el adulto!!, MALDICIÓN... A LA MIERDA TODO, tiro la niña con suma delicadeza al la cama, tomo su cabello y le dio un pequeño beso, bajo sus manos hacia su corbatin de cuello, Una mariposa... que linda, le quito como acto seguido, tomo su mentón, que grande eran sus manos ante sus pequeños labios, tomo por fuerza el. primer beso de la Niña, _QUE SE JODAN LOS DEMAS_ , siguió con su morbo acto, queria bajar más, queria tocar más, se separó de la menor, dejando un hilo de saliva, ahora era el cuello dejando visibles mordidas, asi los compañeros de Natsuki sabrían que ella era su propiedad, dejaba senderos de besos por su cuello, Hasta que...

"Natsu-nii... Que haces" su voz temblaba al ver tal acto, aquella persona que le confio... todo, tocandola de esa forma, su siniestra risa que no podia describir como cariñosa, " _Satsuki...Pequeña"_ le susurro al oído, que extraño se sentian todas esas nuevas experiencias, tenia miedo pero... ese era su amado Natsuki, siguieron con su tal acto, de besos pasaron a pequeñas caricias, menor guiada por su contrario besaba el abdomen de este, con tal orden que ella seguia, Oh~ esas pequeñas manos jugando de esa forma, Mas de un quejido salia de su boca, que bien se sentía.

Que calor hacia en ese cuarto, sus manos jugaban con esa nivea piel, cosa que desplegaba a Haruka, otro beso pero mas profundo que el anterior, explorando cada esquina de su pequeña cavidad oral, el problema era el vestido, Como carajo se quitaba eso, Si fuera por Natsuki lo hubiese quitado en segundos, Lo arrancó sin piedad, dañando la costura de un solo jalon, degusto su pequeño pecho, muy pronto crecerá, su afilada lengua daba movimientos circulares sobre su pezón, su mano izquierda jugaba con la otra, apretandolo, mas de un gemido salia de su boca, _"Shh... nos escucharán"_ silencio colocando su dedo indice en su labio, arancando otro beso, Mordia, degustaba, succionaba, Jugaba con cada centímetro de su piel, le encantaba escuchar su voz delgada y esas ganas de devorarla lo llamaban, Era su turno de sentirse bien.

le pidio a la menor que le bajara los pantalones y lo hizo, tal acción repitió con los boxers.

La voz de su contrario la llamaba, sus piernas flaqueaban ante mero toque, "Juega como si fuera dulce" escucho mientras sus manos eran llevadas hacia una cosa grande y rosada, se podia decir que cada vez que lo tocaba escuchaba gemir a su contrario, siguió otra vez cada orden que poco a poco fueron calladas por sus acciones, pequeños besos, sus manos subían y bajaban, suficiente como para que el Contrario perdiera el control, " _Ahora en tu boca"_ flaqueo en un suspiro, mientras ella se movía, el buscaba llegar al Clímax, " _No quiero que se ensucie" su_ clímax llegó y la aparto, no queria que esas manitas se ensuciaran.

Era raro para ella, jugar con esa paleta, sabia bien, sintio como el la habia apartado para luego ver la paleta votar una especie de yogurt blanco.

limpio el desastre de la cama con una toalla, ahora venia lo bueno, la recosto hacia la la almohada para darle altura, sus manos se desplazaron hasta parte íntima, busco el botón para darle placer, sus traviesas manos jugaban con ya los erectos pezones, con la yema de su dedo pulgar rozaba aquel punto G, primero suave, causando estragos en la menor, subía la velocidad a medida de los gemidos, su primer Clímax habia llegado, succionó aquel dulce líquido, no dejo ningún rastro de este, no la dejaba respirar, insertó su dedo meñique ya que era el pequeño.

Su cuerpo se sentia extraño, estas nuevas emociones y acciones la hacían sentir explotar, sintio algo entrar en ella, no sentia dolor... era raro, queria más, se sentia bien.

Sentia que su dedo iba a ser arrancado, sus paredes apretaban con todo, subió de nivel, insertó otro dedo, haciendo temblar a su contraria, los gritos y las venidas era lo que abundaba ahí, bien era el segundo Clímax de Haruka, debía tener

un tercero para que se durmiera su intimidad, el tercer dedo llegó como agua en vaso, este fue mas rápido de lo normal, mordia su botón, mientras esta movía sus caderas.

El tercer Clímax abundó en el cuerpo de Haruka, Bien, ya estaba Lubricada, 16 centímetros de orgullo estaban posicionados en su entrada, su miembro acariciaba la entrada para expandir aquel líquido, De una sola estocada entró en ella, fue feroz y rápida, miro a la menor como detenía sus lágrimas para que no brotaran, las limpió con sumo CUIDADO, movio un poco sus caderas sintiendo algo desgarrarse, miro su miembro con un hilillo de sangre, seguia moviendo sus caderas, pequeños estragos caían en su cuerpo, "Tan... Estrecha", subió la velocidad a medida de su miembro que palpitaba sin parar, la menor solo gemia su nombre, eso lo exitaba más, sus embestidas eran mas duras y rápidas, casi destrozaba la cama, sin salirse de ella la posicióno en cuatro buscando profundizar mas sus ataques, su dedo dentro de la boca de Haruka, las embestidas ya no tenian sentido, empujaba con mas fuerza, y con mas fuerza... demonios la iba a destrozar por la mitad, sentia el orgasmo femenino llegar, aquellas paredes lo apretaban mas y más; que bien se sentia, su tiempo era limite, su semilla estaba saliendo, siendo dejada dentro de la menor, meneo sus caderas terminando de vaciarse en ella, tan caliente..., la menor cayó rendida, no sabia ni como habia soportado tal intensidad la niña, el estaba completo, saco su miembro de la niña viendo como aún seguía corriendose

dejando a la menor llena, cayo rendido ante la cama, se acurruco entre las sábanas con la Fresa mientras ella se aferraba en su pecho, " _Satsuki"_ susurró mientras se terminaba de dormir, la beso por ultima vez en la tarde el cansancio lo habia dominado, cerro los ojos y todo era perfecto...

abrazo a Haruka, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo besandole las mejillas, " _Solo mía"_ susurró mientras sonreía como maniático, agarró su cintura y la acerco más, " _nadie te tendra, solo yo..."_ volvió a hablar desandole los labios con tal pasión.

la tarde era común para algunos.

Los muchachos se preguntaban donde estaba Natsuki, Habían revisado toda la mansión, nadie sospechaba que estaba en el cuarto de la menor...

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

 ** _ME QUEDO_** ULTRA CORTO, PERO HIZE LO QUE PUDE, EL LEMON FUE ALGO QUE LA ONU ME PERSEGUIRÁ PERO BUENO NO PASA NADA.

Capítulo 3: **_EL SILENCIO_**

NADIE sospecha sobre lo pasado con Esterfo, Haruka no se despega de Satsuki, los muchachos no se lo pueden creer, que habra pasado con Natsuki!!!

...

Bueno los espero, el 5 de marzo entró a la Escuela, triste no?, pero bueno este fic lo termino ultra rápido eh... bye AMIGOS :v


End file.
